


Road Trip

by Tokyo_san



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: PJ lives!, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_san/pseuds/Tokyo_san
Summary: PJ survives the Valley of Kings without a hitch. Cipher spends time with him and his family since he has no one else to spend time with and has the honor of accompanying PJ on a motorbike road trip.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Road Trip

PJ sighed as Cipher's grip on him became uncomfortable, "Do you have to grab on so tightly? It's just a motorcycle."

Cipher didn't relent. He buried his face in PJ's back so he wouldn't have to see the road.

"Argh, you fly planes like crazy but a simple bike scares you? Come on." He tugged at Cipher's arms to loosen his constricting hold, "It'll be short, I promise."

He turned on the ignition and the loud hum of the engine terrified Cipher. He pressed his face against PJ like a child running to their parents after seeing the Easter Bunny. _It wasn't like a plane._

"Okay, seriously! I can't breathe! We gotta go! You got a helmet on so you won't get hurt!"

Somehow that convinced Cipher to let go just a little bit, letting him breathe.

 _"Thank you,"_ PJ checked his helmet before placing his hand on the throttle, "you know, Pixy would make fun of you if he saw you like this, Captain."

 _He would, wouldn't he._ Just the thought almost made Cipher sit up out of spite. If he wasn't the Demon Lord, he was easy to make fun of. But was PJ was also an easy target, if they had spent more time together, Pixy would laugh learning his folks at home actually call him Jamie. Not Patrick. Not James. _Jamie_. Only his mother calls him PJ. Hearing his girlfriend call him that made Cipher fall over, he didn't even know why it was so funny. Remembering it made Cipher snicker again.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking about. _Stop that._ We're going now. It won't be fast like a plane, _and you won't fall._ Have some faith in me, will ya?"

Cipher sighed and attempted to unglue himself from PJ hoping the rising sun peaking over the hills will melt him off. The cool breeze and the sound rustling of wild grass calmed his heart. The sound of PJ revving the engine didn't make him jump out of his skin this time.

It wasn't as fast as a plane so there should be nothing to worry about.

"Alright, Captain. Taking off!" PJ and Cipher lifted their feet and let the bike take them away.

_We'll be back._


End file.
